


Sandarendelle

by Calireis, ChrysCare



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calireis/pseuds/Calireis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna playing in the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandarendelle

Elsa sits on the bench outside of the castle, feet kicking back and forth as she waits for Anna to come out and play. She watches the people of their kingdom walk around the market, happy in the summer sun. The sun warms her skin and for the first time she doesn’t think about having powers. 

“Come on, let’s play,” Anna runs over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the town. They run down to the beach to gather seashells and make a castle of their own from sand and shells. “The Queen of Sandarendelle, Queen Elsa!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Disney.


End file.
